


Father and son hooded legacy

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, No Mia Smoak, Not for OTA or Olicity fans, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Romance, Smart William Clayton (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Following his father's death in Slabside William disappears then years later returns to Star City. Suiting up as the Green Arrow William is taking Star City back from gangs, the corrupt police, and former Team Arrow members who all helped destroy his dad as far as William's concerned.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan, John Diggle & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle & John "JJ" Diggle Jr. & Lyla Michaels, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, John Diggle/Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Melanie Walker/Terry McGinnis, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Samantha Clayton & William Clayton, Slade Wilson/Lyla Michaels, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & John Diggle, William Clayton & Oliver Queen, William Clayton/Zoe Ramirez
Comments: 24
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

**This is having William Clayton as the new Green Arrow following me going AU from the show, and no Mia Smoak at all. Now yes despite me using Mia as an Oliver/Sara kid or Oliver/Nyssa in past stories for the show's version still the lingering problems left by her creation remain.**

**Regarding the Arrowverse it's gone full steam ahead like other franchises on feminist male hating and female power to ridiculous extents such as Star Wars, Terminator, Doctor Who, etc.**

**Like outside of SJW's nobody cares what gender the character is, we just want good stories and characters. The problem for woke pandering doesn't lead to either of those.**

**Having Oliver Queen dead, on Flash it's the Iris West show with Barry constantly bashing on and being in a massively toxic relationship. Next is Supergirl that's thankfully ending, then Batwoman where they stuff the fact of being female and gay for either Ruby Rose as Kate Kane or Javicia Leslie as Ryan Wilder is the new one will be more of the same.**

**The new Superman and Lois show will no doubt be like the Flash show of Lois is leading while Clark is always hated on and useless without Lois around.**

**Onto their Green Arrow and Canaries show well currently *evil laugh* Guggenheim, Beth and co well still can't get it off the ground much to their frustration based on interviews, tweets, etc.**

**(Gee nobody wants to watch about the snarky Olicity safety Laurel, patch job Canary and the Olicity spawn? So shocking… not.)**

**For directly Arrow related it was not GA and Canaries, rather the Arrow season seven flashbacks that showed the true crap. Because of having everything Oliver Queen did for nothing, Star City a wasteland, William sidelined to useless town and Mia Smoak aka Olicity female spawn as the new GA.**

**That's not even getting into how it was the Felicity, Olicity spawn, and Canaries show given earth 2 Laurel, Dinah Drake with the Canaries organization being formed after destroying everything Oliver worked for. It made me hate the Star City in the future stuff right from the start**

**Pretty much the only reason the Arrow writers changed it in season 8 was due to backlash.**

**Also, what they did to William for two massive things that are stupid. First is how fast he took to Felicity being his new mom in the show. The writers pounded this home when Oliver bringing people back from the dead in the Arrow series finale didn't bring Samantha. And second in season 7 future stuff William was pretty much just an adult male Felicity.**

**Needless to say, I'm throwing that whole character assassination for William out.**

**If you can't tell by now, not for fans of the season 5 recruits, Felicity, Diggle, or any OTA crap.**

* * *

Cemetery outside of the old Queen Mansion during September 2024

Eighteen-year-old William Clayton Queen in a long black sleeve T-shirt stretched over his muscular frame and in a pair of blue jeans with dark brown running sneakers is standing near a tombstone. Besides Oliver and Samantha's son is Zoe Ramirez the daughter of Rene, although they have not talked in years, and William's girlfriend.

One of the people who have been with him for these past years. Felicity fled mere weeks following his dad's arrest and later murder in Slabside max security prison, to hunt down Diaz resulting in Diaz killing Felicity. Mostly because Felicity had no interest or caring about a kid that came from somebody other than Oliver and acted like his mother mostly to spite his actual mom.

The only reason he went along William remembers is to make things easier on his dad. In reality, William knows he was still grieving for his real mother Samantha Clayton for being murdered by Adrian Chase.

Mind you is rather ashamed of his younger self's actions for hating his father being Green Arrow so much and trying to make him quit. That was a part of his dad who needed to protect Star City. Something he didn't understand at the time but does now. Understands all too well.

Spent some years living with Roy and Thea on Earth 38 given Roy had received a crippling injury in his leg that prevented Roy from returning to earth one for any further vigilante work on picking up where his dad left off.

Upon getting certain years older he returned to this earth and continued his training with Slade Wilson whose an ARGUS agent. Once learning from Slade was finished, Zoe and he left for Gotham City. Studying under Terry McGinnis who is wearing the mantel of Batman following the original of cowl user Bruce Wayne, and Terry's girlfriend is Melanie Walker as the new Batgirl.

Melanie Walker originally belonged to a part of the off branch connected to the Reston Royal Flush Gang, as the Walker family tried to take up operations in Central City years ago only got shut down by Barry Allen. Melanie under the care of her brother Jack ran away and began a new life in Gotham.

Coming back to the present William knows having been back two months already for regaining Palmer Technologies for renaming it Queen Industries. Infuriates him on his father losing the family company all because of Felicity Smoak who blabbed off to Ray Palmer about how to hack the company, which he did to illegally acquire it.

Discovered that information reading the lips of Smoak and Palmer on the tech store security and accessing company files proved that Ray did indeed hack into Queen Consolidated. If Ray ever shows back up again, he's debated him thrown in jail, but given everything Ray's done as The Atom with the Legends, he's made up for it. On the other hand, regarding Felicity William knows if she were still alive Felicity would be arrested by ARGUS in seconds.

Not just for hacking Queen Consolidated but for her actions becoming a cyber-terrorist putting national security at risk, including being an accomplice to the death of an ARGUS agent. Because Oliver and Diggle didn't turn her in, Lyla made that come at a price for removing his father's top-secret protection as an ARGUS operative. Which is why corrupt FBI Samanda Watson could go after Green Arrow in the first place.

As much as he loves his dad, William knows his father became a total idiot regarding Felicity Smoak and lost his perspective a lot. On not just her, but Diggle and others on his team who betrayed him.

For the city well it's been six long years only for Star City to fall under the control of gang lord China White. A corrupt mayor in Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake the Commissioner of SCPD, John Diggle is the SCPD's Captain and Curtis Holt is Deputy Mayor.

All former members of Team Arrow descended into corruption believing they are making Star City and The Glades safer because enforced lockdowns with strict curfews where if spotted you can get arrested by the city's militia police force. The Mayor is using some old legal loopholes put in place by lockdown laws.

Which if you're outspoken against martial law you can be locked up or get harassed from death threats, get fired from work, to your home or business burnt down. There are a few good police like Detective Kent, but the others are more or less just jackboots using the old just following orders excuse, not caring about the innocent people. Merely enforcing the law. This is the kind of evil his father originally fought against as The Hood.

Of course, given Diggle is the main one who never liked his father using The List anyway and only saw street crime as being the real problem. So, it's zero shock he's perfectly fine with this. As Zoe noted it's no wonder Lyla had enough of his crap shortly after Oliver went to prison and finally divorced him with refusing him all access to seeing his son. Not wanting Diggle's toxic influence to ruin her son's life. Not to mention the affair Diggle had with Felicity didn't help matters for their marriage at all.

Regarding vigilantes well the city years ago passed a law making any vigilante operations as illegal, with a full emersion to be shot on sight. Spearheaded by Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth 2 still using Earth One Laurel's identity. Almost feels sorry for Quentin who became obsessed with earth two Laurel being a replacement for his daughter, and yet the woman remains a villain. Still occasionally goes out as Black Siren to beat up innocent civilians for pleasure.

Just one more reason why this city needs the Green Arrow now more than ever William knows.

"You know dad you once told me dying's the easy part. The dead are at peace, but the real heroes are the ones who have to keep going" William says quietly "You were right. I promise you dad I won't fail; I will save this city you gave your life for."

"And he won't be alone either Mr. Queen," Zoe says.

Gently squeezing Zoe's hand who smiles at him as they walk away.

* * *

Later, a roof top that night

William's in a dark green Kevlar jacket with a hood, gloves, and pants. Black boots are on his feet with a black quiver is strapped onto his back. A domino mask containing white eyepieces around his eyes and in Green Arrow's right hand is a recurve bow.

"How does the suit feel?" Zoe asks in an earpiece.

"Just snug as usual. Sort of nervousness really on taking this for a test drive back home" William replies.

"You will do fine" Zoe reassures.

"Well let's do this" William says.

Notching a zipline arrow he pulls the arrow backward stopping near his mouth then let's go sending it right across the sky hitting the building right above a window. The location where China White rules from, ironically old Adam Hunt's office the same place his father began his first mission as The Hood. Something which is not lost on him. Once the other end is secured from a thin cable firing out the back of the arrow at the same time he let go, William places his bow around the cable.

Leaping off the roof William guides right down the zip line with dropping before smashing right through the window into an office. Upon quickly scanning the entire room, sees Dinah Drake in one chair and Curtis Holt in the other clearly in a meeting.

Notching an arrow William sends it right around Dinah Drake's throat where it explodes into an exclusively designed collar which cuts off her metahuman ability and shocks her into unconsciousness simultaneously. Meanwhile, Curtis comes charging towards the Green Arrow who disables the thug with a single-placed kick to the jaw shattering it and Holt falls to the ground like a soggy tissue paper.

China White causally rises to her feet and walks over leaning back against the desk.

"Impressive gear and you got lucky. But you won't win, we own this city" China White says, "Nothing more than an annoying pest, like Rico Diaz when I killed him rather easily."

"Take your best shot" William quips.

China White pulls out her knives rushes towards the Green Arrow who fires off an arrow that she easily ducks, and nearing William who rolls to the side. China White brings her knives down only for Green Arrow blocks her attack before leaping backward. Not in the mood on playing games or a long fight, after all his mentors educated him that sometimes the best option is a retreat. Especially if your attacker prefers close-quarters combat. You want them at the disadvantage.

William sends an arrow with a circular device near the head right near Chen Na's feet it explodes into a flashbang. Briefly blinding China White, the Green Arrow lets loose another arrow right into China White's throat resulting in White coughing up blood with stumbling to the ground on her knees. Letting out a sigh William walks over with keeps a light distance.

"I'm impressed, you did what your father never could" China spits out, though traces of approval.

"You knew he was under the hood?" William asks in surprise.

"Of course, I saw his face clear as day in Hong Kong club years ago. Not an idiot to connect dots with the same man to ruin Triad operations two years later. I just never said. Honor to kill" China White answers grinning bloodily "Good luck."

Coughing up more blood China White falls face front forward finally dying, which William sighs feeling a piece of his soul disappear. Not every part, just the important part.

"Yeah, that detective mode Terry put into your mask for telling you people's vials and such, works quite well. China White is dead" Zoe says then warmly "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I've killed before remember? Saving you from those rapists when we met in that alleyway" William replies "Besides there's no other way, she's too dangerous for far too many connections."

"True on all fronts. Now let me see into that computer for us getting hopefully the motherload of intel, Watergate here we come" Zoe says.

Moving over William plugs in a flash drive to China White's computers where the accessing and downloading of the hard drive starts. In moments it's completed allowing Green Arrow to pull out the device, then exits via the zip line.

Although the night's not over as William spends some good more hours taking on either corrupt police arrested or beating innocent civilians for ignoring curfew, including the homeless who don't have much decision in the matter. Or the muggers, rapists, and carjackers who are paid up with the police to look the other way.

Somehow Diggle with the others think this is city is better off with people living like this, makes both William and Zoe sick.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this so let me know what you think if you want.**

**Yes, I'm having William Queen as straight. Don't bother complaining given most of you complainers have double standards for zero problems with straight people being made a part of the LGBT groups.**

**Besides it's fan fiction regardless meaning I don't have to follow canon.**

**No misreading I had Diggle cheat on Lyla with Felicity since given how much Diggle blindly worships Felicity it would surprise me in the least if that occurred.**

**For the dirt FBI agent who went after Oliver in season six, I wanted to explain why he couldn't use Lyla or even call in a favor from the President saving the world in season 5 is because quite simply, Oliver couldn't.**

**Yeah decided to have Oliver and Diggle letting Felicity a cyber-terrorist after season 5 go have some consequences. Especially when Arrow didn't and tried to portray Felicity in the right after she became a villain.**

**Also, Roy and Thea being on earth 38 is because I didn't need them in this story playing a main role.**

**Onto the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later in a loft bedroom

As the morning sunlight streams in William slowly opens his eyes looks over to see Zoe slowly awakening, and the blue sheets barely hide their naked bodies from sex last night. Not that either one really cares.

"Sleep well?" William asks.

"Yes, I had quite a peaceful one and enjoyable dreams. I could die happy right now" Zoe says grinning.

"Wow, nice to know I'm that good" William replies smirking.

Playfully swatting his chest "Oh you Queen men think your all that" Zoe says.

"As I recall you've were not complaining last night" William replies.

"Still not," Zoe says.

Rolling on top with straddling Clayton's hips as they both groan Zoe leans down kissing him fully on the lips. William returns kissing Zoe while running one of his hands through Zoe's hair to grip her head, and the other up her stomach. Breaking off both are slightly breathless while William kisses down the side of her throat and gaining enough leverage rolls them over so now he's on top. Zoe lightly chuckles.

"Love you," Zoe says.

"Love you too" William replies softly.

Suddenly any further enjoying of their morning is quite rudely interrupted by pounding on the door as they sigh in aggravation. William gets off the bed with slipping a T-shirt and a pair of jeans on carelessly discarded from last night. Just as Zoe getting out of bed dons a robe that was thrown to the floor. Sadly, for them, the pounding continues.

Turning William and Zoe exit to go see who wants their attention.

* * *

Few minutes later in the foyer

William opens the door to see Rene and Diggle who is fuming while they barge in uninvited meanwhile as Zoe is at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, look the wicked Prince John, and one of the Sheriff of Nottingham has shown up. Now leave" William says.

"No, you're going to shut up and listen. The days of vigilantes are over, this city is safe, and we don't need you to be a morainic idiot like your father who never listened to me screwing everything up!" Diggle yells "Two of my friends have been put in the hospital because of you."

"Reporters of Susan Williams and Chloe Sullivan Kent, who like her husband Detective Clark Kent, we're unable to buy off. They've been on the news blasting all of us for supposed charges from information acquired from somewhere. It's everywhere on social media" Rene says angrily.

"Sounds like you've got issues," William says mockingly "And it's all true so your just upset all your evil that everybody knows exists is being exposed. Regardless get out."

"Listen we've been around a lot longer than you protecting this city," Diggle says.

Scoffing "That's a joke, you don't give a damn about Star City, Felicity, Rene, you or the rest of you backstabbing traitors. My father came back with a mission only you kept hammering him to get rid of The List, even backed the selfish jerks during the Chase mess when you all thought it was a to kill list. Not to mention Felicity and you beat dad down on not killing until he gave in at the cost of people's lives" William says, "Unless your name was Felicity Smoak then it didn't matter if you put national security at risk by working with Helix a cyber-terrorist group."

"Hey, were Oliver's friends" Rene protests.

"Really friends with the guy you thought my grandfather's book was a to kill list? Or how about friends with my father when you betrayed him by willing to make a deal Samanda Watson selling my father out all to protect Zoe. Despite the fact that was blackmail you could easily use against Watson? No, you're a selfish coward" William replies.

"Hey, watch your mouth and show Felicity more respect. She raised you, she was your mother" Diggle says.

Glaring "My mother was Samantha Clayton" Willian replies icily.

"Um, how do you even know what went down in the bunker?" Rene asks.

"When you guys so easily rolled over for the anti-vigilante bill and closed up shop after erasing all the stuff in the bunker, you guys never found Oliver's secret files. They contained conversations along with video from every hideout location Oliver had. We've watched nearly all of it Rene" Zoe says.

"Peanut, I'm your father," Rene says in disbelief at his daughter using his first name.

"No, you're just the man who was one part of my sperm giver, just like my drug addict mother. I gave you up after overhearing your argument with Barry Allen when he confronted you, over what happened to Oliver. The man you all betrayed" Zoe says coldly "Not to mention you giving up so easily to become part of the corruption I wanted nothing to do with you."

Rene merely winces and looks away in pain knowing nothing can say right now will improve this situation. Knowing that's why she ran away and had never got farther down the note she left then I'm leaving before throwing it into the trash all those years ago.

"That's impossible to have those files, Felicity would have found them. She's the best hacker on planet earth" Diggle says in protest.

"No, she's really not" William replies "Besides, you blindly praise her no matter what and had a very unhealthy obsession wanting my father together with Felicity."

"That's not true at all, they were perfect for each other. And I don't have an obsession" Diggle protests.

Rolling his eyes "I'm not even going to waste my time disproving that. However, you Diggle, Felicity, and the rest of you recruits alongside the hypocritical, backstabber otherwise known as Evelyn Sharp all thought my father as a monster. What's worse is he started to believe it, even Laurel and Thea's disrespect with judgment didn't help as my father lost the will to live. It's how he lost to a simple thug like Machin or other fights like with Diaz a very overrated gang lord" William says then harshly "As far as I'm concerned you traitorous cowards are the reason why my father let himself be killed in Slabside. He had no fight left."

"Not to mention everybody he lost from Tommy, Moira, Robert, Akio, Laurel, and the list goes on," Zoe says remorsefully.

"Diggle you're a massive egotistical traitor who bought drugs from Rico Diaz funding his operations then got an ego bigger than Lian Yu on wanting to be Green Arrow with willing to let the city get blown up to save Vincent Sobel aka The Vigilante, a murder killing guilty or innocent. Just like Dinah Drake was willing to let the city burn to avenge Vincent and Curtis used your chip to torture you. Rene kept attacking my dad with an ax leaving him no choice but to put him in the hospital for reopening his wounds. You all tried to blame my father for your mistakes" William says

"So, leave this life behind and let us handle it, as we have been for these past years before you end up joining your father as he deserved for being a murder," Diggle says.

Rolling his eyes "I can see why Lyla prefers Slade as her husband because Dig you would make your piece of crap brother really proud. Or Felicity from cheating on Lyla with that cyber-terrorist harpy" William quips.

Enraged Diggle rushes towards Queen who easily dodges his punch, before grabbing his next punch and twists the man's arm breaking it causing Diggle to yell painfully. Rapidly William gives an open palm strike into Diggle's jaw hard enough to snap it in two, then kicks the corrupt SCPD member into a wall snapping multiple ribs.

Suddenly a knife comes out of nowhere entering Diggle's left shoulder pinning him to the wall as the man hisses in pain. All three look over to see Zoe holding two more knives in her hand, acquired from a false panel.

"You keep fighting I'll put the next one through your head, Mr. Diggle. And don't even think about moving either Rene" Zoe says coldly.

Rene about to rush forward, still the hothead, steps back upon hearing that with going slightly white at the thought of his daughter hurting him. Hopes one day his daughter will see that everything he has done is for the betterment of Star City, and all for giving her a safe home to grow up in.

"After last night people have been wondering if the Green Arrow is back, he is. So, one chance to turn yourselves in. Otherwise, you're going to find yourself buried alongside China White or put in the hospital next to Holt. Either way, a stretcher will be used, your call" William growls "Now leave."

Rene goes over to the wall with pulling the knife out of Diggle who grunts wordlessly, every breath and movement is agonizing. Putting an arm around the man Rene guides him out the door letting it shut behind him.

Exhaling "There goes our peaceful morning. I'm calling Lyla, they go down today" William says.

Zoe placing the other knives back into the conceal cupboard merely nods.

* * *

Roof top that night

In his Green Arrow suit, William looks out with his bow in his left hand observing the city.

"We made some good today, Mayor Rene, plus Curtis Holt, Dinah Drake, and John Diggle all arrested by ARGUS. You had to go out in a disguise in board daylight to prevent murder attempts towards the two reporters not brought off" Zoe says.

"Fortunately, dad's old Russia associate a John Wick is going to be watching them both from now on Lyla tells me. Also, thankfully Detective Kent is the new SCPD Captain, might even be Commissioner" William says.

"Good to know from Lyla. Which it's not like Wick is doing much after he wiped out the entire New York Russian mob some years ago. Yeah, heard about Kent, glad he's in that position" Zoe says.

"I'll have to keep an eye out on the new mayor Martha Kent who was the third Deputy Mayor through frequently ignored," William says.

"Through I am laughing at Black Siren's quite surprising reaction just as ARGUS came to arrest her earlier tonight with you as their back up, when Chloe Sullivan revealed how the real Laurel of earth one was still buried in her grave," Zoe says happily.

"Yeah, I still don't get why Barry's team never did that for Harrison Wells after his father was freed, so Well's good name was not forever destroyed by Eobard. Through I guess maybe they were worried about Henry Allen being possibly arrested again or something" William says.

"Still a lot of trouble let in this city. We've got years of firmly entrenched evil to deal with and root out" Zoe says.

If on cue a scream from a nearby causes the Green Arrow to run towards the problem where hopping onto another roof, and traveling down a fire escape sees the crisis. Green Arrow discovers four gang members in black uniforms are dragging a man with his wife, and two other people out of a shattered glass store window. The thugs are laughing and cheering joyously.

Noticing one of the goons about to light a Molotov Cocktails William rapidly fires an arrow shattering the glass bottle. The victims look at the hooded figure in hope, while the others look on in obvious fear as Green Arrow notches another one of his namesakes.

"You dirtbags have failed this city" William quips while letting go of the arrow.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this fic and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want. I would say no flames but you types will ignore me regardless.**

**Off the Mirakuru Slade Wilson is a good man and I think would be a good husband to Lyla.**

**Yes, Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan are a reference to the Smallville versions, not the version from Supergirl. Yeah, I'm using Clark/Chloe pairing since I like them as a couple.**

**I mean the actual Smallville Clark and Chloe, not the pretend Smallville earth in Crisis on Infinite Earths event that's so bad the Smallville wika rejects it. Why? The Arrowverse writers ruined Clark's entire decade of character development into accepting he will never be normal. Because they are petty enough to hate a show, that despite its at times serious flaws, is still better than the Arrowverse.**

**Oh, forget to add last chapter, I had China White know Oliver Queen was The Hood into Green Arrow. Because after season 3 flashbacks it's a little dumb she can't figure out it's the same person. Not to mention a lack of good story opportunities.**

**Until next time**


End file.
